


Desire

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spike is infected by the chocolate from the Buffy episode Band Candy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

//Thoughts//

Part 1

“Xanderrr,” Spike moaned. “Move faster…....harder!” He couldn’t hold back and shifted to his gameface. He bit Xander and came hard.

“Spikeee,” Xander groaned, thrusting harder into the body of his lover.

Spike woke up when he felt himself coming. //Damnit, why does it always have to be a dream?// Spike thought to himself.

Then someone knocked on his crypt door. That didn’t abode well. Normally Buffy’s gang or demons would just storm in whether he liked it or not.

***

Xander was walking towards Spike’s crypt. He really didn’t want to be there, but they needed information about a certain demon. Willow and Buffy had insisted he was the one who should go because both knew of his crush on the bleached vampire. So here he was, standing in front of Spike’s crypt chewing on the chocolate bar he was supposed to sell and not eat. 

Every student on Sunnydale High had been given chocolate bars to sell for a good cause which Xander had already forgotten.

Instead of bursting inside, he decided to knock. Seemed a polite thing to do. //What am I thinking, since when do I do polite with vampires?// Xander thought. //Since I’ve fallen for those amazing blue eyes, that’s when…..// He opened the door and stepped inside.

“Spike, you in here?” Xander called out.

“Yeah, I’m here. Hang on, I’m coming,” Spike yelled back. “So, what are you doing here?” Spike said intrigued, finally standing in front of Xander.

“We need more information about a Lac...Lachman demon,” Xander said, looking at the note in his hand. //God Spike! Do you always have to look so sexy?// Xander hoped he wasn’t drooling when he stared at Spike’s body.

//Good god! Just look at him. Broad shoulders, tight jeans, nice waist and a tight ass.// Spike had to shake himself back to reality. “Huh...What kind of demon is that? Never heard of it,” Spike answered.

They were standing in front of each other, checking each other out. Xander didn’t know what to say, so he said the first thing that popped in his mind.

 

***

“Do you want to buy chocolate?” Xander asked.

Spike didn’t expect that question and said yes before he thought about it.

“How many?” Xander asked, already taking the chocolate bars from his bag.

“Uhm...Five?” Spike said, not really sure how many he should take.

“Okay! That’s $5,” Xander replied, giving Spike the chocolate bars.

Spike took some money from his backpocket, handed it to Xander and took his bars. When their hands brushed against each other, Spike looked at Xander and felt his cock stir. He shifted his feet to give his cock some room in his jeans.

***

Xander noticed the shifting and looked down at the large bulge in Spike’s jeans. He turned red and began walking backwards to the entrance before Spike could smell his arousal.

Spike was still staring at Xander and sniffed the air, smelling the Whelp’s arousal. Then he did something Xander had never expected. The vampire moaned softly.

Xander stopped walking when he heard the moaning. //Oh my god! He moaned! That means…….I can do this! //Xander repeated to himself. He took a deep breath, stepped forward and kissed the vampire deeply before running away.

Spike was stunned. Xander had kissed him. He turned around and walked downstairs towards his bedroom. Not knowing how to react to Xander’s kiss he didn’t follow Xander. He stripped himself and laid down on the bed, while eating a chocolate bar. He took his hard cock in his hand and started stroking himself.

Xander stood outside the cemetery gates, breathing hard. He wanted to go back. He walked back to the crypt and opened the door. He heard moaning coming from downstairs. He carefully kneeled and looked downstairs to see a naked Spike lying on the bed, stroking himself while eating a chocolate bar. Xander felt his cock harden by the thought of what that tongue could do. He unzipped his own jeans and continued looking at the vampire. He took his cock in his hand and stroked in time with Spike.

 

Spike had closed his eyes and pictured Xander sucking him. The boy’s tongue licking his cockhead and slipping the tip of his tongue slightly inside his slit. He stroked a little faster. He gasped, feeling the pleasure coursing through his body.

Xander was still stroking his cock with one hand and touched his hole with the other hand. He wanted to see Spike’s hole. As if Spike had heard him, the vampire spread his legs wide showing Xander his puckered hole.

Spike wanted to be filled and turned on his knees spreading his legs as wide as possible. He placed his hand at his hole and pressed two fingers inside. He moaned even louder, still fantasizing about Xander.

Xander mimicked the movements and came silently. His hole squeezed his fingers and his cock shot his cum into the air, landing on the floor. He quickly pulled up his trousers and was about to walk away when he heard Spike climax, moaning his name when he came.

Spike felt himself coming hard, moaning Xander’s name. Shooting his cum into the sheets. He came back from his high when he smelled Xander. He looked up to search for the Whelp, but he couldn’t find anyone. He shrugged his shoulders and went to sleep.

Xander ran back to his basement and he collapsed on the bed realizing he didn’t press Spike for more information about the demon. He smiled. //I will just have to go back tomorrow then.//


	2. 2

Part 2

The next day Xander walked to school. He still wore a big smile since yesterday evening.

“Hey Xander,” Willow greeted her friend.

“How did it go yesterday with Spike?” Buffy asked.

“Great,” Xander answered, still staring with dopey smile on his face.

“Must have been real great, if you look like that,” Buffy giggled. Willow smiled at the happiness on Xander’s face.

“Did you get the info?” Giles asked.

“No, I will have to go back tonight,” Xander replied in a cheery tone.

Willow and Buffy were laughing now. They had never seen Xander like this before. Ever since they had found out about his crush on the vampire, they noticed their friend staring at the blond vampire and had vowed they would help him. Giles frowned, not understanding the joy of the youngsters.

 

School went by quickly. Xander went to his basement to drop his schoolbag. It was already sunset when Xander was on his way to Spike’s crypt. He heard some rustling near the bushes and took the stake from his waistband. And prepared himself for the demon to attack him.

Behind a tree Spike was watching the whelp walking towards his crypt. //What is the whelp doing here again?// Spike walked towards the boy, but not as quiet as he usually was. He made some noise by stepping on some branches and leaves.

“Spike, is that you?” Xander asked, when he spotted something blond.

“Yeah, it’s me. What are you doing here?” Spike asked.

The moment Spike saw the boy standing there, staring at him, he felt driven by a sudden urge to kiss the teenager. He walked towards him until he stood in front of the boy. Spike kissed Xander’s lips and moaned. He didn’t know why he was acting like a teenager with hormones It seemed he couldn’t get enough of Xander’s smell and taste. So, he kissed the boy again, trying to savour the boy’s essence.

Xander had closed his eyes when Spike kissed him. After the initial shock, he kissed back and deeply, pressing his tongue inside the vampire’s mouth and exploring the vampire’s blunt teeth and the ridges of his palate. Xander’s hands wandered from Spike’s shoulders to the small of his back. When he cupped Spike’s ass, the vampire tensed.

Spike felt the boy’s hands touching him and shuddered. He had known for a long time he wanted the whelp, but he had never slept with a man before. //How does it work? Maybe I should stop this….What is happening to me? I would never act like this…// But Spike couldn’t stop touching Xander and walked the boy backwards to his crypt.

Inside the crypt, Xander noticed Spike tensing up again. //What’s wrong with Spike? He’s tensing every time I touch him. Oh god! He’s a virgin? // “Spike? Have you ever done this before?” Xander asked.

Spike hid his face against Xander’s neck and shook his head. “No. I know something’s wrong, but I can’t stop touching you,” Spike whispered.

“What do you mean something’s wrong? Did something happen to you? Are you hurt?” Xander fired the questions at the vampire, touching Spike’s body and searching for injuries.

“No, I’m not hurt. I’m never this timid about anything,” Spike said in a husky voice, still touching Xander’s face and arms.

Xander stopped asking and continued kissing the vamp. He pushed the duster away from Spike’s shoulders and began unzipping the tight leather pants.

Spike felt naked without his duster and stiffened again when he felt Xander’s hands on his zipper.

Xander stood up and took Spike’s hand. He walked to Spike’s bedroom downstairs. When they were down, Xander kissed Spike, distracting him from the undressing part. Xander broke the kiss and kneeled down to undo Spike’s shoes. He placed the shoes in a corner and went to work on the pants. He pushed them down and groaned when he came in eye with Spike’s hard cock.

“Commando, Spike?” Xander joked, before he took the weeping cockhead in his mouth.

Spike moaned when he felt Xander’s warm tongue licking his cockhead. His hands flew to Xander’s head. His head flew back and he closed his eyes. //Where did the Whelp learn that?//

“Xander....*gasp*......stop!” Spike said.

Xander stopped when he heard Spike gasping and telling him to stop. //Did I do something wrong?// “What’s wrong?”

“I want to come when you’re in me,” Spike said, looking bashfully at the floor. He couldn’t believe he had asked the Whelp to fuck him.

Xander stared at the shy vampire who was currently looking everywhere except at Xander. He lifted Spike’s head up, looked at the blushing? vampire.

“Spike, I want to come in you too. But this isn’t just lust. I won’t hurt you. I will make love to you, if you let me. Will you let me make love to you?” Xander asked. At Spike’s nod, Xander smiled.

“Just one question, how many chocolate bars did you eat?” Xander asked.

“Why?” Spike frowned. //What have the chocolate bars got to do with this?//

“You taste like chocolate,” Xander replied.

Spike smiled. “All five.”

Xander kissed Spike again, plundering the mouth, licking the teeth trying to get the fangs out. “Show me your demon!” Xander ordered.

Spike’s eyes widened at the order. Nobody he had ever slept with, had wanted to see his demon, not even Dru. She only wanted her little angel.

Spike’s eyes turned yellow and his ridges showed. Xander traced his fingers along the eyebrows, the scar, the ridges and his lips. Xander grinned when he heard Spike purring.

“My own kitty cat,” Xander whispered in Spike’s ear.

“Hey! Am not a bleeding cat,” Spike said outraged.

Xander didn’t reply, he kissed the ridges and heard the purring again. He didn’t say another word about it but continued kissing the demon’s face. He kissed along the cheekbones to the sensitive neck. Xander began suckling on a certain spot on Spike’s neck.

Spike moaned louder when he felt Xander touching his demon’s face and gasped when the boy sucked on the most sensitive spot of his neck. He grabbed Xander by the waist and pulled him closer. He tensed again when he felt Xander’s clothed cock touching his. //Why am I acting like William? I should take the initiative.//

Xander wanted to see more of the vampire’s skin and ripped Spike’s shirt from his body. He took the small rosy nipples between his thumb and finger and squeezed. His cock hardened even more when he heard Spike gasping and moaning at his touch. He had never thought the vampire would be such a responsive lover. He undid his own shirt and kicked off his sneakers. He went back to Spike and undressed the vampire until he was completely naked in front of Xander.

Spike let Xander undress him. He was still too tense to do anything but react to the boy’s touch. The whelp wouldn’t stop touching him. He howled when he felt Xander taking his cock in his mouth and softly sucking it. His hips moved on their own accord in and out of the warm mouth. He placed his hands on Xander’s shoulders to balance himself. He felt his balls draw up to his cock and within seconds he came, shooting his load. 

Xander knew Spike was coming by the feel of the balls drawing up tight. He swallowed every drop Spike had to give him and licked the softening cock clean. He stood up again and picked up the dazed vampire, carrying him to the bed. He went back upstairs to close the crypt door and hoped no one would come in and disturb them.

****

Buffy and Willow smiled when they saw Xander closing the crypt bare-chested. So Xander had finally had the courage to take some action towards the vampire. They had heard the howl which was the reason why they had come to the cemetery.

They continued patrolling, leaving Xander alone with his new lover. When Buffy dusted a vampire she spotted a couple making out. She walked towards them and was about to tell them it wasn’t safe to do so in the town’s cemetery when the couple turned out to be old people dressed in jeans and shirts. 

“Willow, what’s going on? First I caught my mother kissing Giles. Now this elderly couple was making out in public,” Buffy asked.

Willow looked around and spotted several other old couples making out. She suddenly turned away, eyes wide open, pretending not to have seen more than kissing.

“I don’t know, Buffy, but whatever it is, it’s making Xander braver. He finally told Spike, didn’t he?” Willow said.

“I guess so, but it still feels strange. Let’s get the rest of the group together and discuss this. This might be something Hellmouthy,” Buffy replied. 

“Good idea. Let’s get Xander and go to Giles’ place.”

“Willow, don’t interrupt Xander. Let them be,” Buffy said, stopping Willow to walk back to the crypt.

“Oh okay,” Willow said, walking together with Buffy towards home. They giggled when they heard another howl.


	3. 3

Spike was lying on the bed when Xander went back upstairs. He was watching the ceiling. It was still hard to believe Xander wanted him.

When Xander came back he saw Spike lying on the bed lost in thoughts. He unzipped his pants and stepped out of them. He walked to the bed and laid on top of Spike who turned to look at Xander.

“You okay?” Xander asked.

“I’m fine. What made you kiss me?” Spike asked.

“I have had a crush on you since I first saw you. Remember, Angel gave me to you that night at school? But the moment I heard you moan yesterday, I knew I had to have you,” Xander replied.

Spike lifted his head and kissed Xander softly. Xander closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He wriggled himself between Spike’s legs and gave a little thrust with his hips. Spike placed his arms around Xander’s shoulders and pressed his hips back. He moaned when he felt Xander pressing him into the mattress. 

Xander looked around and spotted lube on the ground. He grabbed it and lubed his fingers. He gently pushed one finger inside Spike’s puckered hole. 

Spike clenched his muscles when he felt Xander’s finger pushing in, soon followed by a second. He arched his back when he felt his lover pressing something inside him. Stars flashed before his eyes and Spike was overwhelmed by a pleasure he had never known before. 

“Bloody hell!” Spike called out, feeling the pleasure coursing through his body.

Xander giggled at Spike’s reaction. He continued touching and rubbing Spike’s prostate until the vampire howled his second orgasm, without even having his cock stimulated.

When Spike started to come back to himself, he realized Xander was still touching him. He looked down to see Xander cleaning his tummy of any evidence of his previous orgasm. 

Xander kept licking the cum, thoroughly cleaning Spike’s body. He kneeled between the vampire’s legs again and pressed the two fingers back inside. He added a third finger and began scissoring Spike’s hole. Unconsciously, Spike spread his legs even wider, showing Xander his hole more clearly.

Xander grabbed his cock and slicked it up with the lube and placed his cock at Spike’s entrance. He pushed the head of his cock slowly into the tight channel and stopped when he felt Spike tensing again. He looked at the vampire’s face, trying to understand his expression.

“Relax, Spike. Let me make love to you,” Xander whispered.

Spike tried to control his feelings. His demon was happy with Xander’s strength. //Why do William’s insecurities always show up at the worst times? Move Xander!//

Xander held still until he felt Spike relaxing again. He pushed in further until his balls hit Spike’s ass. //He looks so beautiful with his yellow eyes and….. oh god, stop!// “Spike, stop!” Xander ordered, when he felt Spike squeezing him repeatedly.

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Spike said shyly. //William, leave!//

“I like it a lot, but it will be over soon if you don’t stop!” Xander replied. He leaned forward and kissed Spike, still not moving.

//Finally!// Xander pulled out, but pushed in again slowly, hitting the little nub inside repeatedly.

Spike pushed back when Xander thrusted in again. They found a rhythm, more thrusting in and pulling out had them coming hard. Spike came for a third time that night, feeling completely drained.

Xander felt himself coming and screamed Spike’s name, emptying himself inside Spike. The legs holding his waist fell on the bed. Xander smiled at the exhausted vampire under him. //God, he is so gorgeous.// He was lying bonelessly on the bed with a Xander blanket draped on top of him. Both fell asleep curled around each other.

 

Morning came too soon. Spike woke up feeling Xander’s arms surrounding him. He snuggled back against his lover’s warm body hoping Xander wouldn’t regret this day. Spike felt different, more himself. He didn’t feel any William-ish thought inside him anymore. He opened his eyes and looked at Xander.

Xander woke up when he felt Spike snuggling back into his embrace. He smiled and opened his eyes to see Spike looking at him. //Why is he looking scared? // “Good morning Spike,” Xander said.

“Good morning, Whelp….uhmm…Xander,” Spike replied, looking down.

“Let’s tell the others,” Xander said enthusiastically.

“You want them to know?” Spike said stunned. He thought the whelp wouldn’t want to continue this relationship.

“Yes, I do. Why wouldn’t I? Don’t you want to continue?” Xander said, his smile fading when he thought the vampire had only done this for fun.

“YES! ….uhm…I want to continue. I just didn’t think you would. It’s only one day,” Spike hurriedly said.

Xander grinned again and kissed the vampire again, softly pecking him on the mouth. “I’m not letting you go now that I’ve tasted you.”

“Oh, but you have to wait till sunset for us to tell them,” Spike said.

“Why? Isn’t there a sewer under here you could use? I would walk with you if you don’t want to walk it alone,” Xander replied, holding Spike tightly against him.

“We could use the sewer, but we will stink when we come out,” Spike said, trying to make Xander stay until the sunset. He didn’t feel like using the sewer.

“Okay. That means I can make love to you all day?” Xander asked, after thinking about it. He laughed when he saw Spike’s eyes dilate at the mention of making love all day.


	4. 4

Buffy, Willow, Joyce and Giles sat in Giles’s apartment waiting for Xander and Spike.

“Hey girls! Mrs. Summers, G-man!” Xander called out, standing in the doorway.

“Do come in and don’t call me that, Xander,” Giles said.

“No, only if you invite Spike too,” Xander replied with a big smile.

Spike looked shyly at the floor when Xander told Giles he would only enter with Spike. He eeped when he felt Xander caressing his ass. He looked up to see Buffy and Willow giggling.

“Spike, come in,” Giles invited the vampire inside, frowning. He had never seen the vampire this shy before. //It seems Xander has a positive influence on the vampire.// He took no notice of them and went to the kitchen to help Joyce.

Xander and Spike entered the living room and sat on the couch. Xander had Spike pulled between his legs.

//Bloody hell, why am I letting Xander treat me like this? I’m evil! //Spike leaned back and sighed at his own thoughts. He hid his face in Xander’s neck.

Xander was proud of himself and Spike to come out to his friends so easily He nibbled Spike’s earlobe, feeling him shudder, when suddenly he felt a punch on his arm.

“Ouch! Willow!?!” Xander called out when the girl hit him.

“Save that for later and pay attention boys!” Willow replied, grinning.

Spike was surprised Willow and Buffy were smiling at them and treating him like he was part of the family. His surprise must have shown on his face because Xander asked: “What’s wrong, Spike?”

“Why aren’t you threatening me or killing me, Slayer? Or turning me into a toad, Red?” Spike asked Buffy and Willow.

“We already knew how Xander felt about you, Spike. It wouldn’t do our friendship any good if I killed you. Besides you two are a cute couple,” Buffy said.

“Spike and Xander are a couple?” Giles called out from the kitchen door where he stood with a tray of tea. He sighed when the group nodded. “Hurt my son, Spike and you’re going to wish you had never set foot in this town,” Giles added.

“Son?” Xander asked smiling.

“Yes, ever since you said I was more of a dad to you than your own dad. And I’m proud of you,” Giles said, brushing away a few tears.

Joyce walked towards Spike and brushed her hands across his cheeks. “I told you there was someone out there who was the right person for you,” she said.

Xander let go of Spike and went to Giles to hug him. “Thank you,” he whispered in his dad’s ear.

Spike on his turn hugged Joyce. “Thanks, mum,” he whispered in her ear.

“So, are you always howling whenever Xander fucks you?” Buffy said, standing up ready to run if the vampire or Xander decided to attack her.

“What…No…How?” Spike stuttered, not believing the Slayer had just told them she had heard him being intimate with Xander.

“He howls when I make love to him, Buffy. We don’t fuck,” Xander corrected his friend’s words, not even trying to hide his grin. He walked towards Spike and held him tightly in his arms, preventing him from chasing Buffy.

Instead of chasing Buffy, Spike hid his face in Xander’s neck again. He wasn’t used to this friendly banter between friends.

 

“You two, stop that! Buffy, why don’t you start telling them what happened today in Sunnydale,” Willow said seriously, smiling at the vampire’s reaction.

Buffy explained her day. How the grown-ups had acted like the teenagers after they ate a lot of chocolate bars. Giles became Ripper again and Joyce his girlfriend. 

“Giles, did you do something bad?” Xander asked curiously.

“Why?” Giles replied, taking off his glasses and wiping them clean. Joyce’s cheeks flushed bright red and Giles looked everywhere except at Joyce.

“Oh, he kissed my mother,” Buffy answered instead.

“Watcher, you kissed Mum?” Spike called out in surprise.

“What about you, Spike? You ate the chocolate too, remember? Xander sold them to you,” Willow said.

“You saw that?” Xander asked her.

“Yes, we did. We were patrolling,” Willow replied.

//So that’s the reason I was acting all William-ish! “//Yes, I was affected by the chocolate too,” Spike muttered. //Thank god, they are never going to find out how much.//

“Let ‘s go patrolling!” Buffy said. 

Giles and Joyce watched their children walk away with a new addition to their group.


End file.
